Cepheus
is an EM Being and the king of the FM-ians. Throughout his life, he had been extremely paranoid due to other FM-ians attempting to kill him in order to ascend to the throne. Gemini has made use of this paranoia before, successfully urging Cepheus to use the Andromeda to destroy Planet AM. Cepheus was manipulated into a villainous role, but later recognized his folly and gained peace of mind, putting his fears to rest and beginning a noble rule over his fellow FM-ians free of violence. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force When Planet FM receives signals from Earth offering to form a BrotherBand, Cepheus interprets it as an attempt to wage war on Planet FM, and begins an assault on Earth which takes place over the course of the game. However, when Mega Man defeats Andromeda, ending the conflict between Earth and the FM-ians, Cepheus realizes the mistake he has made, and decides to trust in Geo and Earth. Cepheus then begins to rebuild Planet AM along with the three Satellite Admins. Mega Man Star Force 3 In an extra scenario, it is revealed by the Satellite Admins that an EM Being named Sirius is guiding a black hole towards Planet FM in the hopes of consuming it for his "collection." Cepheus appears before MegaMan on the Astro Waves of Planet FM, pleading him for help. He informs MegaMan that the same black hole has already swallowed the Planet AM that he and the Server Admins have tried to rebuild, and states that it will consume the FM-ians' planet in less than one day. MegaMan goes on to defeat Sirius, after which Cepheus thanks MegaMan for saving Planet FM, reminding him that they will always be Brothers. Anime History MegaMan Star Force'' In the anime, Cepheus openly accepts the BrotherBand signals near the climax of the season, ordering the FM-ians to stop the assault on Earth and return home. He apologizes for the trouble caused. As Gemini Spark White attempts to use Andromeda to destroy the Earth in the last episode, Cepheus destroys Gemini, and wipes Patrick's memory of everything that happened while he was merged with Gemini. Cepheus also allows for Geo to speak with his father, who has been converted into EM waves by Omega-Xis. He physically appeared on-screen for only a short time, however. Abilities Even though Cepheus is never shown fighting in both the anime and game, it is assumed that he is very powerful, as the sole influence of his power is enough to prevent the player from saving on his area. He is powerful enough to resurrect his defeated servants, which are fought in their 2nd versions, thus implying he could also make them stronger. Though after defeating Andromeda his powers are contradictory to his capacities, since Omega-Xis claimed that without Andromeda or his servants he was done for, something that he admitted, however MegaMan was able to surpass Andromeda which indeed makes Cepheus weaker than them, but not necessarily "non powerful". In the anime, however, he was able to defeat Gemini Spark White in an instant and wiped Patrick's memories of being with Gemini. When his appearance was revealed, he showed to be a giant, perhaps even larger than Andromeda, though this could have been merely a projection of himself. His power could be implied further to be great due to how Gemini Spark intended to conquer FM and overthrow Cepheus only after they would acquire Andromeda. He was also able to let Geo and his father speak in his mind, thus it can be implied that he has the "unique" ability to enter in the mind of people. It is also implied that he was the reason Andromeda didn't not detonate the Earth's core, despite how when Geo managed to destroy the Andromeda Key for good, Andromeda had already reached the Earth's core. Also, in the anime his sole presence was enough to break the seal on the Mu continent and with it, the new EM viruses and the UMAs as well as Solo, once more implying how powerful he truly is. Etymology *Cepheus is the name of a modern constellation, one of the 48 constellations listed by the 1st century astronomer Ptolomey, and remains one of the 88 modern constellations. *In Greek mythology, the second Cepheus, King of Aethiopia is the father of Andromeda. Gallery Concept art of FM King Cepheus.png|Concept art of FM King Cepheus. Trivia *Cepheus is one of the only bipedal EM Beings that is not an EM Wave Change who has clearly-defined legs. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:FM-ians Category:Males